Newspaper Subscriptions
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: He doesn't even read the newspaper! GenXOC One Shot


As long as I can remember I had always been with Gen. He had always been by my side and I have always been by his. We went on every mission together and this one was no different. Though over the years, certain feeling had begun to grow toward him within me, and it was feeling more than just friendship.

Gen opened the door to the apartment that we were to reside in through the long time of our newest job. That job being assisting the Kekkaishi at the Karasumori sight.

"Home sweet home I guess." I said while putting down my heavy suitcase. Gen did the same and shut the door behind us, putting down his own suitcase in the process.

"Yep. This is the one the chief has rented for us." He stated. He didn't seem too thrilled about having to work with unfamiliar people, but he didn't complain. He hardly ever complained.

We began unpacking when the doorbell let out a sharp ding surprising both of us. I mean come on! We just got here! Literally ten minutes ago. Gen went to the door and peeked through the small eye hole. When he looked through it, he saw nothing.

"No one's there." He said while walking back over to me, who was currently snooping around the place to see what all we had to work with and what all I needed to get at the store. Little did I know though Gen had seem to of taken a certain habit of just staring at me whenever I started to do something. If I washed the dishes he stared. If I wrote something down, he stared. Heck, if I breathed irregularly he stared. That my friend was always sure to make a blush rise to my face. I was brought out of my thoughts when the door dinged again. Gen went over again and repeated the process he did before, but once again he saw nothing. So he opened the door and there she stood. Cute, innocent, and overall adorable. Probably everything that Gen hates. I walked over and looked down, suppressing a small girlish squeal.

There in front of us stood a small little girl. She had he bright blonde hair in two pigtails, with amazingly beautiful blue eyes. She held a rather large stack of newspapers in her hands. Poor thing, they were so heavy she had to set them down. She eyed myself and Gen before a bright smile appeared across her plump baby face.

"Hello! My name is Ashi! Would you like to purchase a newspaper subscription?"

Gen looked from this tiny little girl and down to me with an expression that probably only comes once every few decades.

I stood back up to Gens height and looked at him. From the look he had on his face that was a definite no. Glancing down at this small girl I told her, "Thank you very much but we aren't interested."

She cocked her head to the side, like she didn't understand what I was saying. I was about to put it into simpler terms but Gen beat me to it with a straight up, "No. We don't want one." With the being said he put his hand on my waist and pulled me back into the apartment before shutting the door in the small girls face.

I turned to him and put my hands on my hips. "Gen! Why'd you do that? She was just a little girl. She's probably out there crying now!"

He was about to reply when a light tapping noise caught our attention. We looked toward the window and I swear my poor soul left me before Gen jumped up and jerked it back down so it could renter my body.

There she stood. He hair that was once bouncy and curly in the pigtails, now hung loosely on their sides. Her bright blue eyes that seemed to twinkle in the sun had now lost all their excitment and fun, leaving them dark and lifeless. They were nothing more than drab and dull orbs staring us down. Her face that had been all happy and cheery now held the expression of someone who was about to commit murder. And a smirk was etched across her face in a scary way that no child her age should be able to do.

"You will buy a subscription from me. Even I have to make you." He voice that was bubbly before had been drowned out by what I believe to be an inner demon that had taken over this child's body. It was so serious and almost threatening. No scratch that, it was threatening!

She returned to her cheery self before waving goodbye to us through the clear window of our apartment. We both stood there in shock before turning and looking at each other.

"Well...that was awkward." I said while going back over and resuming the job of unpacking my large suitcase. I had to get out my night troop uniform and wash it before we went to work tonight. I needed to wash Gens too actually. At the moment it was about eightish in the morning so we had plenty of time to get ready and officially move in.

"Just a little bit." He said while opening a window to let some cool air in the somewhat stuffy and warm apartment.

I grabbed his uniform along with mine and put them into the washing machine. "I need to go to the store. We got to get some food before we starve to death. You want to come?" I asked him while shutting the lid and pushing the green on button.

He looked around for a moment before nodding his head yes. I walked out the door and could of swore I saw something zip behind the corner a ways down but when I looked over, nothing was there. Gen came out a few seconds later and locked the door behind him. Apparently I was zoned out so he put his hand on my shoulder, grabbing my attention back.

"Hey, you ok Yuki?" He asked.

"Oh yea. Just thought I saw something. Guess not." I told him while starting over to the long flight of stairs. We went to the supermarket in silence, bought our necessary items and then came back to the apartment. Once we made it back up the stairs I almost dropped my bag of groceries.

There she stood. Same cute smile, same bouncy hair, and same bright eyes. "Hello! We meet again! You want to buy a subscription from me now?"

I swear it was like the stand off of the century. She was in front of our door and we were only a few feet away from her. Gen stepped forward and looked down at the girl.

"We don't want one, now go." He told her bluntly.

She lost all the happiness and once again the dull and evil started to come out. Without a word, she picked up the remainder of the newspapers and walked right past us. Just like that. No arguing, no smart comment, no nothing. Just walked on by like it was the easiest thing in the world!

Me and Gen quickly made it into the apartment and set all the groceries down on the kitchen counter. We looked at the clock and it read to be about nine thirty before we got it all done, still pretty early in the day.

"Phew! That was harder than I though. I never knew we needed so much stuff." I said while setting down on the floor, eventually lying down more than setting down.

I heard a chuckle from Gen as he lay down beside me, his arms behind his head. "Yea. Wonder if that little girl will ever leave us alone?"

"I don't know. She kind of creeps me out a little bit. A girl that small shouldn't be talking like that anyways." I told him while closing my eyes and stretching out a little delighted by the pops that crept their way up my spine.

"Sounded like it hurt." Gen said while a bit of a grimace, a small frown forming on his face. I laughed at him, and told him, "Are you kidding? It felt great!"

I was rather amused from the small blush that seemed to creep its way up onto his tanned cheeks. But, being the nice person I was, I didn't say anything. I got up and went over to the kitchen to make something to eat. We still hadn't eaten all day and dang it I was hungry. Gen must be starving! Poor guy...

"You want anything Gen?"

He came over and stood beside me, hands in his pockets. I glanced up, wanting to look at the pretty scenery we had been blessed with through the kitchen window, but did I? No. Instead of that lovely and relaxed sigh most people would give, I instead let out a small scream and jumped back a few feet before Gen stopped me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I raised a finger at the window, and there she was. How did she even get up here! There isn't a ledge or anything.

"You want to buy a subscription now?" Her head cocked to the side and she graced us with a creepy smile. Then she held up a newspaper with one of her hands to the window.

"We don't want one! Now go away!" I almost yelled to her. Gen reached over and shut the blinds to the window before looking back at me. He must have noticed the slight shock on my face, because he walked a little closer, examining me as if I was some kind of specimen under a microscope.

"And I thought you were the kind to care and not be mean to others." He said to me while brushing a strand of my white bangs from my violet-blue eyes. My small outburst had frazzled my hair a bit. Though this small action made a blush creep onto my face.

"Well, I usually am. But this little girl is just...she's just making me mad! I mean it was ok at first but this is like the fourth or fifth time and it's not even noon yet! No means no!" I said while throwing my hands up to add a lovely dramatic effect to my whole rant.

Gen crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching with amusement as I continued to babble on about things that probably didn't even relate to the current subject at the moment. He must have got tired of pretty soon because the next thing I knew, he was in front of me, with one hand on my shoulder, and the other over my mouth, silencing me completely.

"Ok, this is new. I have never heard you go on like this before. That girl must really be getting to you." He said while removing his hand from my mouth, allowing me to take in a good breath of air.

"No she's not. She just needs to quit, it's aggravating me." I crossed my arms and looked at the window. I wonder if she was still there?

Walking over, I peeked through the blinds and to my great satisfaction, nothing was there. Though I thought I died when I felt something slam down on my shoulders and a loud 'boo' come out of nowhere. Spinning around I saw Gen, a lopsided smile on his face and his hands in his pockets like it was the most normal thing in the world!

"Oh haha, very funny Gen." I told him. I gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder, but it didn't do much. Heck I didn't even move the guy! But then again, it could take an army to move him.

He said some smart comment to me and I turned around, going to get him on the shoulder again. But in midswing he caught my wrist, and held onto it. He had no intention of letting me go either. Instead, he pulled me close, to the point my hand that was free rested on his chest, while his chin sat in top of my head comfortably.

"W-what are you doing Gen?" I asked him through the annoying stuttering of my voice. I swear, I could be such a girl sometimes.

"I don't know. I just...wanted to hold you I guess. Sorry for making you mad. "He said through my hair that he had apparently thought must had been the best smell in the world for he had his nose buried in it, inhaling deeply.

"You just wanted to hold me? That's not like you Gen. Usually a girl to you is like some kind of deadly virus. You hate them." I stated simply. But I will admit, he was actually very warm and...safe. I don't know how to describe it. It's like when he's holding me, nothing could ever touch me or harm me in any way, shape, or form. It just felt right.

"Not all girls are like that. You aren't, I actually enjoy your company very much." As he was saying this he had sneakily moved his free hand down to my waist where it rested, and the one that held my wrist soon did the same.

"Yea but that's not the same. I've been with you since we were both young children."

"It's entirely the same. Only I feel differently for you than I do for others." He said that in a somewhat nervous voice. Gen, nervous? Ha!

I craned my neck up to look at him, a little confused now. "What do you mean you feel differently for me?"

I saw his eye get wider, and his mouth open slightly as a gasp came out. He began to turn red in the face and it took all my might not to give a small chuckle at him. "Well, umm, I mean I lo-. I lov-"

I looked at him with a face of just-spit-it-out, and he did. But not like I though he would have. He rolled his eyes and swiftly brought his lips down to meet mine in a sudden burst of affection. I was confused. I was shocked. I was in absolute heaven! Good grief I had been missing out on this for how many years now? What was wrong with me? I closed my eyes and shyly kissed back. He must have been surprised because he pulled away, his cheeks red and his breath a bit uneven.

He pulled me into a hug and I gladly accepted. "I guess I understand what you mean now Gen." I told him with a smile.

"Good."

Our small moment was interrupted when the doorbell rang is small tune. And before I could stop him, Gen marched over to the front door and without even looking at who was there, he shouted, "I don't want any newspaper subscriptions!"

I peeked over his shoulder to see a very surprised Masamori standing there. And you'll never guess what was in his hand. A newspaper, and beside him, was the small devil herself.

"Gen, this small girl wanted to know if you wanted to buy a subscription, but clearly you are very against it. So I'll just go now. I'll check up on Yoshimori or something."

Gen shut the door and hung his head low; I on the other hand was practically on the floor, trying to hold in the laughter that dared to escape my mouth.

"Yuki...I think I'll just buy the subscription..."


End file.
